


Fictober #26 “But if you cannot see it, is it really there?”

by KaCole



Series: Voyager Fictober2018 [13]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Kissing, Love, Romance, angst with hopeful ending, later life, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaCole/pseuds/KaCole
Summary: Years after they return from the Delta Quadrant, Kathryn calls on Chakotay. They both have things they need to say to each other.“Why did you come here, Kathryn?”She sighed. “I don't know about you, Chakotay, but I'm old, and tired, and full of regrets.”





	Fictober #26 “But if you cannot see it, is it really there?”

Kathryn stood at Chakotay’s door. He looked somber as he let her into his apartment, his hair a dignified grey, his eyes darker than she remembered. 

She took in his living space, asking herself once again how she'd found the courage to come here after all these years. “Is she here?”

“Seven left me a long time ago,” he said, without emotion. He just sounded weary.

“I'm sorry.”

“It was for the best.”

He made them coffee in silence. 

“Cream and two sugars?” Kathryn said, remembering a day long ago when she'd poured him a cup. They had both been so full of hope. It felt like the intervening years had been relentlessly cruel.

His features remained stone. “Why did you come here, Kathryn?”

She sighed. “I don't know about you, Chakotay, but I'm old, and tired, and full of regrets.” She reached for his hand across the table.

He sat unmoving, in silence, looking down at their entwined fingers.  

“I don't blame you if you don't believe me,” she whispered.

“It's hard to believe in something that vanished like smoke every time I reached for it.” His eyes were deep and dark and sad.

She hated that they’d done this to each other. How could she soothe away the pain the years had poured on them? What could she possibly say but her truth? Would he even hear it, let alone believe it? 

She let a faint smile curve the corner of her mouth, and hoped it was enough. She chose her words carefully. “There are many things we can’t see, but we don't doubt their existence. Just because I wasn't able to show you, it doesn't mean I didn't love you.”

He shook his head and smiled, as if it was an old habit he just couldn't break. “We let so many chances slip through our fingers.”

“We were different people back then.”

He nodded, hesitantly. “Maybe we were. And now?” 

“I don't expect anything more from you than friendship. If we can get that back it will be more than enough.”

“No.”

He might as well have stabbed her. She blinked, and then bowed her head, her heart heavy with an ache she didn't know where to put. “I suppose I deserve that. I'll go.” Tight throated, she stood up to leave before tears betrayed her. 

He stood too, and caught her hand before she reached the door. “No. I mean friends would never be enough, Kathryn.” 

She stared at him, her heart racing. 

He drew her towards him. “I never stopped loving you. If you’re going to be in my life again, I want all of you.”

She thought her heart might burst. If the universe was really giving them a second chance, she'd take it with both hands.

“All of me.” She reached up to finally kiss him, letting her lips gently find his. “And this time you can absolutely believe it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I must admit I've not actually seen the end of Voyager yet, so I hope this works.


End file.
